superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanami Nono
is of the Hurricanegers. Biography Hurricaneger The only female on the team, age 18 (22 in Boukenger vs. Super Sentai and 27 in Gokaiger), she dreams to become a popstar. She has a semi-crazed manager who books her for everything, but when emergencies occur, Nanami has to take off. While singing she works under the stage name Nana. While cute, the others try to stay on her good side since the incident where she befriended Furabijo, who took advantage of her. It is later shown she has developed feelings for Isshuu Kasumi and likewise. Once the Jakenja were defeated in the finale Nanami was able to focus on her singing career. Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger To be added Boukenger vs. Super Sentai She appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai when Eiji came to her rehearsal to enlist her help and then later on she, Asuka, Tetsu and Tsubasa come to his aid. She transferred her "Friendship Spirit" power to AkaRed to power DaiVoyager. Gokaiger Legend War with the Gouraigers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Nanami fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The HurricaneBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Pirates and Ninjas Nanami returned in Gokaiger, along with Yousuke and Kouta, and actually changed into the Hurricanegers and fought alongside the Gokaigers. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their orginal owners. Nanami and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Boukengers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Nanami, alongside Yousuke and Kouta (the Gouraigers and Shurikenger were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting a Zgormin, Grand Beast Rei, Long, and a Destron Shocker Combatman. 10 Years After to be added Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Nanami in the ninth episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. HurricaneBlue appears with his teammates, aiding the Akibarangers in restoring their Gouraiger allies. The Hurricanegers also give them their Inordinate Power, the Inordinate Bazooka. The Hurricaneger trio later appeared with the Gouraigers and Shurikenger, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Hurricane Weapon: Sonic Megaphone, Hurricane Blue's personal weapon. It resembles a megaphone, and can fire sound based waves. Chūninpuu: Water Spout, Water Transformation, Hydroblast Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Nanami's appearances in the "Versus Series", Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, and Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Nanami in the Hurricaneger cosplay. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue: to be added HurricaneBlue Shinobi Machine and Karakuri Balls *Hurricane Dolphin *Tortoise Hammer *Squid Attacker *Pitatto Hitode Arsenal *Hurricane Gyro **Shinobi Medals *Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru *Sonic Megaphone *Blue Winger Ranger Key The is Nanami Nono's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The HurricaneBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as HurricaneBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Alongside Luka as HurricaneYellow, showing off their special ears to Nanami and Kouta. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. When Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. appeared, the Hurricanegers temporarily retook their Ranger Keys and fought alongside the Gokaigers. The HurricaneBlue key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Gokai Blue for his Five-Blade Style Blue Slash Final Wave attack, which was used once against Action Commander Zodomas. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with HurricaneBlue being the fourth to go. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Nanami received her key and became HurricaneBlue once more. Gallery Prns-bluem.png|A male version of the HurricaneBlue suit worn by Joe Gibken of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of HurricaneBlue was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricanger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. Behind the scenes Portrayal Nanami Nono is portrayed by . As HurricaneBlue, her suit actor was , Nao Nagasawa also did some of her own stunts as well. Notes *Nanami is the only character who has met all 3 anniversary Sentai teams: **Gaorangers: Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger. (the only team she didn't meet during their own series). **Boukengers: GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. (the only team she met without Yousuke and Kouta, although she had fought alongside Asuka before). **Gokaigers: Episodes 25 and 26 of Gokaiger. External links *HurricaneBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *HurricaneBlue at the Dice-O Wiki